five night at zonbies
by haydenunstopable
Summary: at the freddy fazbears pizzeria zombies have breached it and freddy bonnie chica and foxy are running and hiding as the zombies take over then they meet the badass zombie slaying smart mouth idiots known as demsphey,takeo,nikoli, and rictfoin
1. Chapter 1 freddy

**this is a fnaf Nazi zombies fanfic im using the original fnaf characters and 2.0 zombies character the ones from black ops 2 to 3 plz enjoy.**

pov Freddie: chapter 1

jeez there hasn't been a new security guard in weeks( bonnie) we got rid of one last night (foxy) oh but im bored as heck(bonnie) wheres the guy with the pizza supplies im hungry (chica) your always hungry chica( Freddy) so what (chica) if you ate something other than pizza like carrots you wouldn't be so hungry all the time (bonnie) loud knocking. ooohhh the delivery guys here(chica) wait doesn't the delivery guy ring the doorbell not knock (foxy) yeah something's off (bonnie) wait chica don't open the door(freddy) aaaaaahhhhhhh help(chica) chica comes running past. what the hell(freddy) bragghh brains random moaning (zombies) ZOMBIES( freddy foxy bonnie yell) they go running down the hall

 **sorry this is a short chapter but this is a good intro right reviews and likes are always appreciated positive reviews are better though**


	2. Chapter 2 the slayers

**this is where the zombies crew come in reviews are always appreciated so plz do it I beg of you .**

pov Eddie chapter 2

zziiinnnggg zzzziiiipppp. ow my head (takeo) my knees (nikolai) ouch my head ( Edward) oh god my balls (tank) this place looks worse than 1st wife's sister pig fryery (nik) what is worse than here (ed) why did you ask (Takeo) you have no idea (nik) what the fuck my balls are smashed (tank) normally balls aren't smashed when you get out of a teleporter (ed) well mine are (tank) lets move him(Takeo) that's the smartest thing you have come up with today (tank) on 3 (ed)1(ed)2(ed)3(ed) grumpphh (takeo,nik and ed) wait look at that(nik) holy shit shit its a head (tank) it looks like a bunny(Takeo) Jesus Christ it does( ed) wait I hear zombie (nik) gragghh brains random moaning (zombies) ZOMBIES!(ed tank nik takeo) they all bring up their m1911s and shoot the zombies. bang bang bang bang. zombie after zombie was cut down with continued fire from the groups m1911 pistols. finally all the zombies were dead. holy shit that was like 50 zombies(nik) jeez that was awesome (tank) we must celebrate with honor (takeo) we must (adward) nik pass the vodka(tank) nikolai passes each slayer a bottle of vodka. the team pops the lids on their respective bottles and take a deep swig of it. to new record 50 zombies with starter pistols (nik).in one wave (ed). right out of the telaporter (tank) with much honor (takeo) and 4 bottles of good vodka drank at the same time (nik) and not too drunk (tank) wait what's that (takeo). CRASH a loud sound was heard down the hall. move out im on point(tank) tank grabs a m14 off the wall next to him. takeo grabs one too. Edward sticks with his 1911 while Nicholai grabs an Olympia. they quietly go down the hall.

jeez there's lots of these animal suit thingies (Nicolai)

what was going on here (tank)

I see wires and metal parts(ed)

not right now doc lets clear the place before you experiment with stuff (tank)

oh too bad ( Edward)

 **im trying to clean it up but im still using parentheses for the characters and ill try to make it first person**


	3. Chapter 3 random chapter

**in this chapter of my famed five night at zombies fanfic. no haters**

fuck im almost out of ammo(tank)

me too (takeo)

and me(ed)

not me you guys wont let me shoot anything(nikolai)

ok nikolai in front (tank)

the soviet moved up and took a fast pace down the hall. the others slowly followed him.

* * *

 **meanwhile...**

stop..cant...go..on..(bonie)

the security office quick inside (Freddie)

they get in and they close the doors.

good thing they fixed the power(chica)

then the lights turn off.

great(foxy)

animatronics night mode (Freddy)

graggh brains (zombie)

everyone screams then foxy brings his hook into the zombies head. blood splatters and the zombie falls down dead. something yells max ammo and double points

* * *

I got more ammo (ed)

me too (tank)

and double points!(nikolai)

keep moving (tank)

 **I just wrote something for this no haters well this chapter probably deserves it**


	4. Chapter 4 Nikolai 1

**Im writing another chapter for now. its gonna be a little better.**

* * *

 _Nikolai's pov_

We walked down the hall. Questions raced through my mine. What was this place? Its not like kino or der riese. It looks like a cartoon place almost. tank walked up to a dingy poster on the wall.

"What does it say, Tank?" Asked Edward.

"Freddy Fasbear's pizza." Replied Tank.

"What does it mean?" Asked Takeo.

"I think its the name of this place." Said Edward.

"no dip Sherlock." Said Tank.

While the others were looking at the poster, I was checking out the rest of the hall. I came upon a door that said "security". My English lessons with Tank were paying off.

"Over here!" I called to my comrades.

They came running over. We lined up outside the door. Tank's swat training Kicked in.

"Nikolai, I'm on your six. Ed, get on Takeo's. Stack up!" He ordered.

We stacked up. Tank grabbed my shoulder. I nodded to Takeo. I saw Edward grab Takeo's shoulder. Takeo reached for the door and a distinct cash register sound was heard. Takeo nodded. we swooped In and Kicked the door. There were more of the suits. But they seemed to be alive! I stuck out my shotgun and pushed it into the neck of a yellow one. It was pushed into the ground and I held it there. Takeo was taking on one with a hook and he was blocking it with his katana. Tank rushed in and tackled the brown one, while Edward came in and shot the purple on.

suddenly the yellow one yelled, "Dont shoot!"

* * *

 **What do you think? I hoped I cleaned up my act. sorry if the other chapter SSSSUUUUCCCCKKKKEEEEDDDD!**


End file.
